Mi Luz en la Oscuridad AU
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Mini-fic. Tratar de tener una vida tranquila y sin problemas a veces no es suficiente... A veces los problemas vienen solos. Reto de AutenticaaLocuraa. Trata temas delicados pero no de forma explicita... Los dos primeros caps fueron publicados a la vez.
1. El profesor suplente

Holaaaa!!!

Está historia es la segunda que escribo. En este caso se trata de un mini-fic inspirado en el reto que recibí en otra página, cortesía de AutenticaaLocuraa (Lu), a quien le dedico la historia...

Es un AU sin magia y no hay personajes de mi invención pero si que he cambiado un poco las aptitudes de ciertos... personajes... Para saber a lo que refiero tendréis que leerlo...

En está se centra en un tema bastante escabroso, el acoso, pero espero que nadie se sienta ofendido ni nada por el estilo, ya que no he frivolizado con él o al menos lo he intentado... Y sin nada más que decir os dejo la historia...

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste y comentéis

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Mi Luz en la oscuridad

**Introducción**

Piensas que estas cosas nunca te suceden a ti, lo ves en el telediario pero lo crees tan lejano que piensas que en realidad no existe, que en tu vida más o menos organizada no caben desgracias ni infortunios ni imprevistos, porque estas rodeada de personas que te protegen. Vives en un barrio decente, tienes una familia respetable, unos amigos maravillosos y nunca buscas líos. Pero a veces ellos vienen solos.

**Capitulo 1**

El Profesor Suplente

Por fin se acercaba el verano y el calor empezaba a notarse en Londres. Se iniciaba el último trimestre en los colegios e institutos y los estudiantes madrugaban después de unos días sin tener que preocuparse de sus despertadores infernales, que provocaban que más de uno se levantase de mal humor.

Pero no vayamos a generalizar, siempre hay excepciones y una de ellas es Hermione Granger, que nunca había sido dormilona y que era una persona que amaba ir al instituto para saciar su mente curiosa. Llevaba más de una hora despierta preparándose y esperando a que el reloj diera las ocho y cuarto para ir al encuentro con sus amigos.

Estaba ante el espejo intentando hacer algo con su melena castaña y llena de rizos que, aunque estaba más controlada que cuando era una niña, seguía trayéndole problemas a la hora de intentar ordenarla. Decidió hacerse el peinado más funcional que existía para una melena como la suya, una coleta, mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban por la expectativa del último trimestre en su instituto antes de enfrentarse a la selectividad y más tarde la universidad.

El instituto al que concurría, Hogwarts, era un internado que tenía un gran prestigio en Inglaterra. Hermione había preparado su maleta para volver a internarse en él los tres meses siguientes por última vez y esperaba a sus amigos en las vallas de la institución.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Luna y Neville. A Hermione les sorprendió verlos juntos ya que las cosas entre ellos siempre estaban muy tensas y se evitaban de manera constante. No era que se llevaran mal ni mucho menos, pero cuando estaban juntos se ponían nerviosos, tartamudeaban y se sonrojaban por lo que siempre se mantenían distantes. Todos en el grupo de amigos sabían que esos dos estaban enamorados, aunque eran demasiado tímidos y no se animaban a confesarse lo que sentían.

En realidad, Neville era retraído con todo aquél que no fuera allegado a él, se pasaba la vida sonrojado y en clase rogaba porque no le preguntaran a él ya que se ponía muy nervioso y por eso los profesores evitaban hacerlo, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, le iba bien en todas las asignaturas. Era una pena que fuera tan tímido porque más de una chica, aparte de Luna, suspiraba por él: era alto, con el cuerpo sutilmente tonificado, cabello moreno y de ojos negros, profundos y cálidos.

Lo extraño era que Luna fuese tímida; no era una chica muy habladora ni extrovertida pero sí alguien fuera de lo común y que decía las cosas como las pensaba, sin reparos. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de sentimientos el asunto cambiaba, se volvía reservada y quisquillosa si alguien hacía referencias hacia sus sentimientos por Neville.

Hermione saludaba a los recién llegados preguntándose como se habría dado ésta situación si, en definitiva, ni siquiera tenían que venir por el mismo camino y no tenían por qué encontrarse, cuando vio que se acercaban Ginny y Harry, "la pareja del momento", como muchos la denominaban y más atrás Ron. Hermione los había echado mucho de menos a todos; estas últimas vacaciones había visitado Francia junto a sus padres y no los había visto, especialmente a él.

Ron Weasley era el nombre de ese pelirrojo de ojos azules que había robado el corazón de Hermione en el mismo instante en que lo conoció con sólo once años, cuando él y su familia vinieron desde Escocia por el trabajo de su padre. Era algo realmente contradictorio, no tenían nada en común, pero no lograba evadir ese sentimiento por el que era su amigo. Ron era un chico perezoso y glotón o eso es lo que uno percibía a simple vista antes de conocerlo; cuando lo hacías, te encontrabas con una persona que además de aquellas características, era reservado, un poco tímido, muy protector con las personas que apreciaba, asustadizo pero aún así valiente puesto que como había leído una vez "La valentía no es la ausencia del miedo sino saber que hay algo más importante que él" y eso Ron lo había demostrado más de una vez al defender a Hermione de las burlas de los estirados de ese colegio.

Ginny era una chica extrovertida y risueña, pelirroja y con unos preciosos ojos marrones. Estaba de novia con Harry Potter, uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio por ser hijo de los famosos detectives James y Lily Potter. Ginny se había enamorado de Harry a los diez años, cuando lo vio por primera vez. Su pelo rebelde, sus ojos esmeraldas y su sonrisa, le habían robado el corazón.

-¡Por fin! Un minuto más y empezamos el último trimestre en este colegio llegando tarde –dijo Hermione tras saludar a los recién llegados.

-Las quejas a mi hermanito querido que se ha quedado dormido otra vez. De todos modos, habla por ti, porque a Luna y a mi nos queda un año muy largo por delante antes de acabar el instituto. -comentó Ginny, un poco fastidiada al recordar que tendría que separarse de Harry al año siguiente si todo le salía bien y aprobaba todas las asignaturas.

-¡Oye enana, no te pases! y si no queréis llegar tarde dejad de quejaros y moveos –se quejó Ron. Odiaba el primer día de clase, aunque se alegraba de ver a sus amigos y a Hermione… especialmente a ella.

Los chicos dejaron las maletas en el vestíbulo como los demás alumnos y se dirigieron a su clase, dejando a Luna y a Ginny en el camino porque ellas iban a un curso inferior y no estaban en las mismas clases que el resto.

Cuando llegaron a clase, Harry se sentó con Neville y Ron con Hermione, sonrojándose levemente por ello. No era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos ni mucho menos, pero se ponía muy nervioso. La castaña le había gustado siempre y cada vez se le hacía más difícil tratarla como un amigo debe hacerlo con una amiga.

-¿Qué tal te fue por Francia? -le preguntó Ron interesado a su amiga, que también estaba sonrojada y que en ese momento estaba sacando su cuaderno de la mochila.

-Oh, pues bien. Fue un viaje muy interesante, hay lugares increíbles que visitar y no he podido visitar todo lo que me habría gustado, París tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer.

-Vaya, suena realmente interesante –Ron podía ser un perezoso sin remedio pero los viajes eran su pasión y esperaba poder recorrer parte del mundo, si no podía ser todo, cuando acabara la carrera de medicina. Sabía muy bien que el hecho de querer ser médico era algo raro para una persona perezosa como él, pero su actitud cambiaba cuando hacía lo que le gustaba y la medicina era lo suyo.

-Si, lo f...

-Bueno días chicos, siento el retraso. Soy el que sustituirá al profesor de literatura en el último trimestre debido a que el Señor Flitwick tuvo un accidente. No os preocupéis porque está bien solo que necesita recuperarse después de lo sucedido. Mi nombre es Viktor Krum y no me gusta que me llamen Señor, tampoco profe, porque creo que ya estáis mayores para eso, así que llamadme Viktor.

El nuevo profesor era un chico bastante joven, no pasaría de los veinticinco años. Era moreno y atlético y bastante apuesto, por lo que varias de las alumnas se quedaron mirándole embelesadas. Hermione, por su parte, lo miraba con el interés que se mira a alguien que acabas de conocer.

-El profesor Flitwick me ha enviado todas vuestras notas por lo que no os tenéis que preocupar por eso y también me dijo que ibais por el tema... trece, ¿Es correcto? -se produjo un murmullo general indicando que estaba en lo cierto -. Bien pues veamos, para comprender la literatura de esa época...

La clase pasó rápidamente para todos, les pareció muy amena; Viktor era un profesor estupendo. En la mañana no pasó nada más que fuera trascendental, a no ser que se consideraran interesantes los comentarios desagradables y favoritismos de Snape.

Hermione por su parte se enteró de lo qué pasaba con Luna y Neville. Por fin Neville le había dicho lo que sentía y habían comenzado a salir. Todos en el grupo estaban muy felices por ellos y en más de una ocasión se escucharon cosas como: "Ya era hora"

Pasó una semana y las clases con Viktor fueron tan estupendas como la primera; todos habían tenido una clase o varias con él y estaban entusiasmados.

En la comida del viernes el tema de conversación era Viktor, el profesor nuevo que levantaba pasiones, ya que más de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil femenino lo consideraban muy interesante. Incluso Ginny, que había tenido clase con él antes de la comida, decía que era un profesor asombroso, para desagrado de Harry.

-La verdad es que si ha sido una clase muy provechosa y entretenida aunque yo personalmente prefiero a Flitwick antes que a Viktor. -comentó Hermione para alivio de Ron, que estaba un poco preocupado preguntándose si ella también había sido deslumbrada por el nuevo.

-Nadie te pregunto tu opinión Granger -dijo una voz desagradable situada detrás de ella. Ron, que estaba a su lado, se encontró con quien menos tenía ganas de ver: Draco Malfoy, el más estirado de todo el colegio. Era un chico rubio, con ojos fríos como témpanos de hielo, que se metía con Hermione de una manera sistemática y que siempre iba franqueado por Goyle y Crabbe, sus guardaespaldas.

-Malfoy mejor lárgate si no quieres empezar mal el trimestre. -le advirtió Ron con la mandíbula apretada. Quizás para los que no supieran el historial de Draco se sorprendieran de la agresividad del pelirrojo, pero él sabía que de ese chico no podía salir nada bueno y si se acercaba, era solo para causar daño y Ron no iba a permitir que hiriera a Hermione.

-Por Dios Weasley, no te pongas así, solo estaba hablando con la becada, civilizadamente claro –se excusó Draco de una manera burlesca con una de sus repugnantes sonrisas -. No entiendo como personas de vuestro nivel se pueden acercar a individuos así. Si algún día quieres acercarte a gente que de verdad merece la pena, ya sabes donde está tu sitio.

-Sé perfectamente donde está mi sitio; quien parece no recordarlo eres tú. La mesa donde están todas las serpientes, no hay duda -le indico Ron, que sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie –. Y ahora, largo -Draco no dijo nada, miró con desprecio a Ron, a Hermione y se marchó -. Un día de estos te juro que me lo cargo –dijo con rabia.

-Siéntate y tranquilízate Ron, no merece la pena -lo contuvo Harry, que había estado callado durante toda la discusión porque sabía que Ron tenía un gran aplomo cuando se trataba de Malfoy, a pesar de que fuera muy temperamental.

-No entiendo como tiene el descaro de venir aquí a intentar malmeter y encima me dice que me vaya con él... Es asqueroso... - Se quejó Ron con cara de desagrado.

-Y todo porque nuestro padre es uno de los médicos de más renombre en este país... De verdad no entiendo como puede haber gente tan interesada por el mundo... En ocasiones me gustaría que mi padre no fuera quien es.

-No sabes como te entiendo Ginny –dijo Harry.

-¿Hermione estás bien? -se interesó Luna que estaba al lado de Neville. Por su parte Neville miraba a Hermione preocupado, todos sabían que le afectaba mucho que la menospreciaran por ser una becada.

-Si estoy bien, si me disculpáis voy al baño -Hermione le respondió tan bajito que ninguno fue consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que se levantó y salió del comedor con paso rápido.

-¡Maldita sea! –soltó Ron y salió detrás de ella a pesar de las protestas de Ginny.

Hermione tras pasar las puertas de roble del comedor salió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo y entró en la primera puerta que estaba sin cerrojo. Se sentó en la mesa del profesor y comenzó a llorar, intentando deshacerse de la presión que sentía en el pecho.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación pero la castaña esperaba que eso ocurriera porque sabía que alguno de sus amigos saldría tras ella, no era la primera vez que ésto pasaba. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era Ron, no fue ni él, ni Ginny ni ninguno de sus amigos. Fue Viktor, su nuevo profesor de literatura.

Viktor, al verla allí y en ese estado tan deplorable, se sorprendió mucho. En clase la había observado y aunque no era una chica extrovertida ni mucho menos, siempre se la veía sonriente, con un brillo de alegría y expectación en sus ojos y sonrojada. Ahora en cambio estaba pálida, triste y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas que trataba de contener desde que él entró por la puerta.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras así?

-Lo siento profesor, quiero decir, Viktor, sé que no debería estar aquí pero...

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, cuéntame que te ha pasado, quizás pueda ayudarte.

-No me pasó nada, es una historia muy larga de la cual no se puede suprimir nada ya que si no, la razón por la que lloro parecería una tontería.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Bueno... -Hermione dudó en contárselo o no, era algo muy personal pero ese profesor le inspiraba confianza y necesitaba la opinión de alguien a parte de la de sus amigos –. No sé si sabrá que yo soy becada –Viktor asintió –, antes no lo era. Cuando era niña, mi familia era accionista de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial, pero confiamos en la gente equivocada. Cuando tenía catorce, años mi familia se vio arruinada porque los Malfoy nos traicionaron y nos dejaron sin ninguna de las acciones de la empresa… Perdimos todo.

A mi el dinero no me importa, no vaya a pensar eso, pero desde lo ocurrido, mi padre entró en una depresión muy fuerte y para colmo de males, el hijo del hombre que traicionó a mi padre estudia aquí y tengo que aguantar sus burlas de que soy becada desde que llegó a esta institución a los quince años, gracias al dinero que le quitaron a mi familia. No es bastante aguantarle en las clases compartidas y por los pasillos, sino que tengo que soportar sus burlas.

-¿Y no pudieron hacer nada para atraparlos y encarcelarlos?

-No, porque en realidad no hicieron nada ilegal, solo se aprovecharon de la confianza de mi padre. Yo pude seguir en esta institución gracias a mis óptimas calificaciones y a la buena opinión que tienen los profesores de mí.

-Vaya, me encantaría ayudarte pero no sé que hacer. Castigar a Draco no impedirá que se siga burlando de ti.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa -. Me vino muy bien hablar contigo, gracias.

-De nada, para eso estamos. No quiero que solo me consideréis como vuestro profesor sino también como alguien en quien podéis confiar, un amigo. Bueno, ahora no tengo clases pero creo que tú si, así que más vale que te pongas en camino si no quieres llegar tarde, a fin de cuentas aquí son muy estrictos con las becas.

-Cierto, una asignatura suspensa o una falta grave y estaría fuera de esta institución así que mejor me pongo en marcha porque me toca con Snape y es un exagerado -comentó, riendo.

-Hasta luego, Hermione. Y no permitas que lo que diga Draco te afecte.

-Lo intentaré. Gracias Viktor -se despidió y salió sonriente.

Cuando Hermione iba de camino al laboratorio para aguantar dos horas de química con Snape, se cruzó con Ron que iba corriendo, se giró y vio como su amigo la frenaba e iba corriendo hacia ella. Cuando se paró delante de ella lo vio rojo y sudoroso por lo que supo que la había estado buscando desde que salió del comedor.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ron realmente preocupado.

-Si Ron, no te preocupes –le tranquilizó Hermione.

-Te he estado buscando pero no te encontraba... Lo siento muchísimo Hermione.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Ron, a fin de cuentas lo único que hiciste fue defenderme… Gracias, por cierto -dijo Hermione sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Hermione pero ya sabes lo que te digo siempre, no tienes que hacer...

-"…caso a ese desgraciado de Malfoy", lo sé y he decidido hacer eso mismo. Intentaré llevar esta situación lo mejor posible los meses que me queden aquí. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a la clase o llegaremos tarde -y salieron los dos corriendo hacia el aula.

Mientras tanto, en el aula que había abandonado recientemente Hermione, Viktor se hallaba pensando en que se había ganado la confianza de su alumna favorita y una sonrisa, nada inocente, apareció en sus labios.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado... Nos vemos en los comentarios (?)

Bsss

Bye

Nay


	2. Problemas

**Capitulo 2**

Problemas

-Bueno clase, eso es todo por hoy, ¡recordad que el viernes hay examen! -despidió Viktor a la clase de Hermione el miércoles a penúltima hora -. Hermione, ¿puedes esperar un momento?

A Hermione ese pedido no le sorprendió ya que desde el incidente con Draco un mes antes siempre la llamaba al final de clase algún día de la semana y le preguntaba como se encontraba, algo que no tenía nada de raro porque al ser el sustituto de Flitwick no era solo el profesor de literatura de su clase si no también su tutor.

-Si Viktor. No hace falta que me esperéis chicos, decidle al profesor Snape que ahora voy –dijo Hermione a sus amigos que la esperaban en la puerta. Ron le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Krum, no le gustaba la confianza que tenía con Hermione y aunque después le valiera una pelea con ella decidió esperarla.

-Hermione solo quería saber que tal te van las cosas, como eres becada necesito la mayor información posible.

-No te preocupes, todo va estupendamente. Snape está un poco molesto porque he llegado tarde a su clase en un par de ocasiones pero creo que no es nada grave.

-Hermione tienes que tener cuidado, Snape es un hombre muy difícil de tratar y sabes que llegar tarde a su clase de una manera reincidente es una falta grave en su departamento, tres retrasos sin justificar y podría suspenderte.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Pero en ese caso será mejor que me vaya.

Viktor miró su reloj pensativo.

-Te toca en el laboratorio, ¿no? Pues entonces será mejor que te des prisa, está a punto de sonar la sirena de entrada.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió Hermione saliendo corriendo de la clase.

Ron que estaba fuera esperando salió corriendo detrás de ella y la llamó.

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué corres?

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¡¡Está a punto de tocar la sirena y no me puedo permitir otro retraso!!... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -preguntó Hermione cuando fue consciente de que Ron estaba donde se suponía que no debía estar.

-Te estaba esperando, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

-¡Tú no me esperabas porque seas mi amigo sino porque eres un paranoico! -le acusó Hermione, que sin darse cuenta se había parado -. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que si Viktor se preocupa por mi es porque soy becada!

-¡Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no eres la única becada y que eres a la única que trata con tanta confianza! -le reprochó Ron cogiéndola de la muñeca para que siguiera corriendo -. No podría estar el laboratorio más cerca, maldición –se quejó.

Estaban a punto de llegar, Ron ya tenía una mano en el picaporte de la puerta del laboratorio para abrirla y dejar a Hermione pasar primero cuando la sirena sonó. Los dos se miraron y Ron en un momento de desesperación abrió la puerta y empujo a Hermione dentro de la clase pasando detrás él atropelladamente.

-¡Qué entrada tan espectacular! Digna de los gemelos Weasley. Señorita Granger creía que su beca le importaba más pero está visto que las hormonas no la dejan ver más allá de su novio –se burlo Snape. No era la primera vez que Hermione llegaba tarde a su clase acompañada de Ron y aunque el profesor sabía que no estaban juntos le encantaba poner a sus alumnos en situaciones comprometidas, sobre todo si se trataba de algún becado.

-Señor eso no es... –intento excusarse Hermione

-No me replique Señorita, es la tercera vez que llega tarde y ya sabe lo que eso significa. Y ahora fuera de mi clase -ordenó Snape.

-¡Profesor si Hermione a llegado tarde es porque el profesor Krum ha estado hablando con ella! -intervino Ron –. No puede ponerle un retraso si ha estado hablando con un profesor y mucho menos echarla de clase.

-¿Y qué seguridad tengo yo de que lo que me dice sea verdad, Señor Weasley?¿Dónde está el papel que justifique el retraso? Porque una vez más no lo veo -Ron guardó silencio, no podía hacer nada por Hermione, sin el papel estaban perdidos y tampoco valdría que se lo dieran después. La primera vez que Hermione se retrasó lo intentó y Snape no lo acepto alegando que Hermione podía habérselo pedido como un favor a Viktor ya que éste era demasiado amable con los alumnos -. Así pues Señorita Granger, fuera de clase y dígale adiós a su beca. Y tú Weasley, fuera también por insolente.

Ron abrió la puerta de golpe dejando que Hermione saliera primero y cerrando con un portazo después de salir de la clase.

-¡Maldito murciélago! Hermione lo siento muchísimo, ya verás como todo sale bien, seguro que podemos hacer algo –la intentó consolar mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que llorara en su hombro.

-No te disculpes Ron, gracias por defenderme... -dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza del hombro de Ron y mirándolo a los ojos -. No se que haría sin ti, a veces pareces mi guardaespaldas personal –comento con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y aunque no se incomodaron Hermione escondió la cara en el hombro de Ron porque notaba como se ponía roja poco a poco.

-Para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse. Ya sé que vamos a hacer, vamos a ir a hablar con Viktor, seguramente él pueda hacer algo si habla directamente con Snape, a nosotros no nos haría caso -Hermione levantó la cabeza del hombro de Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar y caerse al suelo quedando Hermione encima de él.

-Yo... lo siento Ron, ¿te has hecho daño? -se interesó la chica. Ron la miró pensando que se sentía de maravilla y aunque quería decírselo optó por decir algo más convencional.

-No, no me he hecho daño, no te preocupes –le contesto mientras veía como Hermione se levantaba.

-Entonces vamos.

Esta vez el camino lo hicieron andando inversos en sus pensamiento. Hermione pensaba en muchas cosas. Una de ellas era en la posibilidad de ser expulsada al acabar el trimestre y quedarse con la asignatura de química suspensa, esperando a septiembre para poder aprobarla y eso contando con que la dirección fuera benévola, si no lo eran podían echarla del colegio sin posibilidad de presentarse en septiembre haciéndole repetir el curso fuera de esa institución. También pensaba en lo bueno que era Ron con ella a pesar de las discusiones que tenían, aunque ahora que lo pensaba desde que había empezado el curso no habían discutido... mucho. Ron, a lo largo de este curso, lo único que había hecho era ayudarla y protegerla y por eso le estaba muy agradecida, le encantaba la nueva situación en la que se encontraban y antes habían estado tan cerca...

Ron por su parte estaba preocupado. No le gustaba la situación en la que estaba envuelta Hermione y aunque le gustaba aún menos el tener que pedir ayuda a Krum haría lo que fuera para impedir que echaran a Hermione del instituto. No tenía muchas esperanzas de poder convencer a Snape para que le quitara el retraso pero si tenían suerte, y con el buen expediente de Hermione le dejarían hacer el examen en septiembre y lo acompañaría a él en la carrera de medicina. Al pensar en ello de acordó de que una de las ventajas de esa carrera era que además de gustarle estaría con Hermione. Ella había luchado mucho para poder acabar sus estudios sin perder ningún año y ahora no podía permitir que todo se estropeara.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al despacho de Viktor. Ron iba a abrir la puerta pero Hermione le sujetó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí pero preferiría hablar con Viktor a sola, a fin de cuentas esto es algo que me afecta solo a mi –como Hermione vio que Ron estaba dispuesto a replicar se acercó un poco a él y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -. Por favor -Ron respiró hondo.

-Está bien, de acuerdo... Pero te espero fuera -Hermione le sonrió y llamando a la puerta se dispuso a entrar cuando escucho que le daban permiso.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No tenías clase con Snape?

-Venía a pedirte un... favor –Viktor que estaba sentado tras la mesa del despacho la invitó a sentarse y asintió con la cabeza instándola a continuar, sabía lo que le iba a decir –. Al final he llegado tarde a la clase de química y al ser el tercer retraso sin justificar la asignatura esta suspensa y he pensado que tal vez podrías hablar con Snape y decirle que estaba hablando contigo. Sé que es casi imposible que me quite el retraso pero quizás puedas conseguir que me hagan el examen en septiembre -Hermione lo soltó todo de golpe, odiaba tener que pedir favores pero eso era una emergencia.

-Verás Hermione lo que me pides es muy difícil –dijo Viktor mientras bordeaba la mesa y se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la que ocupaba Hermione –. Snape no es fácil de tratar y sabes que los becados no le gustan mucho, por decirlo de una manera suave. Si te ayudara, ¿qué me darías a cambio Hermione? -le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella y posando una de sus manos en una pierna de Hermione.

Hermione se levanto de la silla y miró a su profesor sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, intento tranquilizarse. Viktor siempre había sido muy amigable con sus alumnos y no tenía porque significar nada ese acercamiento de ahora, aunque se hubiera sentido extremadamente incomoda.

-No sé a que te refieres Viktor, yo te estoy pidiendo ésto porque llegué tarde debido a que por hablar contigo he llegado tarde.

-No Hermione, has llegado tarde porque así lo quise yo. Recuerda quien tiene el poder de hacer que sigas en esta institución, tienes una semana para decidirte, ya sabes lo que quiero, a ti. Ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo. No le digas a nadie lo que hemos hablado aquí sino quieres acabar fuera de esta institución antes de que acabe el trimestre.

Hermione no podía creerlo. El profesor que la había ayudado tanto a todos a lo largo de este mes la estaba chantajeando. Y pensar que las pocas discusiones que había tenido con Ron habían sido por defender las "buenas" intenciones del profesor.

"Ron" - Pensó Hermione -. "Me está esperando fuera y cuando me vea tan alterada no dejará de insistir hasta que le diga que me ocurre. Tengo que tranquilizarme" -respiró hondo un par de veces intentando serenarse. Aunque sabía que todavía estaba alterada salió, quizás con la esperanza de que Ron lo notara y la ayudara.

Al salir encontró a Ron de pie, enfrente de la puerta con cara de horror y totalmente quieto, era evidente que había oído la conversación entre ella y Krum. Hermione, que conocía su temperamento y no quería que el profesor se enterara de que Ron había escuchado todo se lo llevó de allí cogiéndolo por un brazo, no le costó mucho llevárselo ya que todavía no reaccionaba y no opuso resistencia.

Al llegar a la primera sala que encontró abierta, que resulto ser un baño, decidió encerrarse allí con Ron hasta que lograran calmarse ambos. Tras unos minutos Ron reaccionó.

-Maldito hijo... - no pudo terminar el insulto ya que Hermione le tapo la boca con la mano. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo con el insulto pero estaba gritando y no quería que llamara la atención, a fin de cuentas los demás estaban en clase.

-Ron tranquilízate –le rogó Hermione con lo ojos llorosos.

-¡¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!! ¡¡Ese... profesor –escupió la última palabra – ha montado todo esto para poder APROVECHARSE DE TI y quieres que ME calme!! -dijo remarcando las palabras "aprovecharse de ti" y "me". Hermione estaba bastante asustada. Nunca lo había visto así, ahora se felicitaba por haberse llevado a Ron de allí, si no lo hubiera hecho sabe Dios como hubiera reaccionado Ron teniendo tan cerca a Krum.

-Ron por favor, tienes que calmarte. Se supone que tú no tienes que saber nada y si se llega a enterar de que lo sabes, cosa que no me extrañaría con los gritos que estás pegando, podría estar en un serio problema, peor del que estoy ahora -Ron respiro hondo, Hermione pudo ver que tenía los puños y la mandíbula apretados.

-Está bien. Tranquila Hermione, te prometo que encontraremos la solución a todo esto. ¿Qué tal si hablamos con McGonagall? Ella te tiene mucho aprecio.

-Pero... no creo que me crea Ron. Cuando sepa en la situación en la que estoy y sabiendo que haría casi cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer en este colegio. No podemos decir nada Ron, si lo hago y no me creen me quedaré sin la posibilidad de que me hagan el examen de septiembre.

-Hermione no pienso permitir que se aproveche así de esta situación -como vio que Hermione lo miraba preocupada le dijo –. Tranquila no voy a enfrentarme a Krum, aunque ganas no me faltan, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Ron –Hermione se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó – gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Hermione. Haré todo lo que este en mi mano y más para ayudarte. Vamos lávate la cara y vamos a la sala común. Sé lo que ese cerdo te ha dicho pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es contarle a los demás lo que ocurre.

-Pero Ron...

-¿Confías en nuestros amigos? ¿Confías en mi?

-Claro que si Ron, pero no quiero meterlos en problemas.

-Pues si confías en nosotros déjanos ayudarte. Como se suele decir, seis cerebros piensan mejor que dos, aunque uno de ellos sea superdotado –comento Ron dándole un pequeño codazo y guiñando un ojo.

En realidad no estaba de ánimo para bromas, estaba realmente preocupado pero la sonrisa, pequeña pero existente que le ofreció Hermione, valía el esfuerzo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado... Nos vemos en los comentarios (?)

Bsss

Bye

Nay


	3. Excusas y Mentiras

Hola!!!

Aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo... Gracias GURRUMAISS por añadir mi historia a tu lista de favoritas!!! Y sin más ahí tenéis el capítulo...

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Excusas y Mentiras_

-Maldito hijo…

-¡Harry baja la voz! –le reprochó Ginny a su novio. Estaban en la sala común y varios estudiantes se habían dado la vuelta alarmados por la actitud de Harry.

-¿Cómo quieres que baje la voz? Ese idiota ha amenazado a Hermione, ¿y quieres que guarde la compostura? ¿qué me preocupe de no llamar la atención? -Harry estaba realmente afectado, consideraba a Hermione como una hermana y si no había salido corriendo a pegarle una paliza a Krum era porque la incredulidad lo tenía pegado en el asiento del sofá que compartía con Ginny.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Harry -intervino Ron -, pero aunque me encantaría seguir insultando a ese desgraciado no os hemos contado esto para eso ni para darle una paliza, sino para que nos ayudéis a buscar una solución.

-Ron se empeñó en que os lo contáramos -se quejó Hermione -. Yo no quería hacerlo, no quiero meteros en problemas.

-Hermione nuestra especialidad son los problemas y más si es para ayudar a un amigo -observó Luna que había dejado se actitud distraída de lado. Las verdaderas intenciones de Viktor habían afectado de manera considerable a Ginny y Luna.

-Exacto, no podemos dejarte tirada en un momento así -añadió Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de Luna, con los hombros tensos por lo que acababan de escuchar -. Pensemos.

Estuvieron un tiempo callados, pensando una solución para evitar que Hermione terminara fuera del colegio sin oportunidad de recuperar la asignatura en septiembre y desenmascarar a Krum.

-Bueno... creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hablar con McGonagall para que te permita hacer el examen, ella es la directora y si lo hablas con ella antes de que Krum intervenga tendremos solucionado el problema -planteó Luna.

-Mmm, la verdad es que no sé si es muy conveniente Luna. La profesora McGonagall sabe cual es mi situación y que haría casi cualquier cosa con tal de seguir en este instituto.

-Si, pero sino le mencionas nada del asunto de Krum no tiene por qué pensar que estás desesperada por buscar una excusa para quedarte -apoyó Ginny la idea de Luna -. Simplemente tienes que actuar como si solo fuera que Snape te quisiera suspender y tú pretendieras asegurarte de que no perderás un año por culpa de su asignatura.

-Mmm... si lo planteas de ese modo -observó Hermione -. Pero eso de mentir a la directora... Ya sabes que no es lo mío.

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo iré contigo, a fin de cuentas yo estoy directamente implicado -la animó Ron -. Digamos que voy porque "tengo que enterarme de si el profesor Snape me ha puesto falta por haberme expulsado de clase". Si me pone falta sin justificar y sumándolo al retraso anterior solo me faltaría uno para verme en tu misma situación... Tratándose de Snape no creo que le temblara el pulso para suspenderme por una falta que causo él.

-¡¡Ay va, es verdad!! Lo siento mucho Ron, por mi culpa estás a punto de suspender también -se lamentó Hermione.

-Por mi no te preocupes, después de todo yo no soy becado y con los que no lo somos son más flexibles -espero pensó Ron tratando de reconfortar a Hermione. De solo pensar lo que su madre podía decirle si lo expulsaban a dos meses de acabar el instituto se echaba a temblar -. De todas formas no lo decía para que te sintieras peor.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Entonces, ¿vamos?, si lo retrasamos más quizás se nos adelante Snape y adiós a nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Vamos!

Se dirigieron a las puertas de la gran estancia donde se reunían todo el alumnado para pasar su tiempo libre pero antes de salir escucharon decir algo más a sus amigos:

-¡SUERTE!

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, nunca se le había dado bien mentir y aunque lo hacía si la situación merecía la pena no sabía si esta vez iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. No es que la situación no le mereciera la pena a Hermione, pero mentir a Minerva McGonagall no era tarea fácil y menos para ella, que tenía un gran aprecio y respeto a la directora.

Ron por su parte iba pensando en como librarse de Krum si la visita a la directora salía bien. Sabía que Harry y Neville estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo por la vía de la fuerza pero no le parecía correcto, y claro que no lo era, pero cada vez que se acordaba de lo que Krum le había hecho a Hermione le hervía la sangre. También estaba pensando en que no creía que McGonagall le dejara estar presente en la conversación que tuviera con Hermione, por muy optimista que se hubiera mostrado en la sala común.

Los pensamientos de Hermione divagaban en lo mismo. McGonagall era una persona muy estricta y no creía que dejara que Ron estuviera presente cuando le tocara hablar a ella. Pero si no estaba Ron, ¿cómo se enfrentaría a la profesora y a esa mirada penetrante que pareciera que te estuviera leyendo la mente?

-Ron, ¿cómo piensas quedarte en la oficina...?

-¿...cuando te toque hablar? -terminó la frase Ron y Hermione sonrío, no podía creer que fuera tan predecible, ¿o era que Ron la conocía muy bien? -. Yo también estaba pensando en eso y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá, no te dejaré sola.

-Ron... -Hermione quiso reprocharle por mandarla a la "boca del lobo" con una promesa que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando, al mirarlo a los ojos, vio la determinación con la que brillaban -...gracias.

-¡Va!, ya ves tú lo que he hecho. Ante todo soy tu amigo y siempre me tendrás a tu lado -le dijo Ron antes de pararse ante la puerta de la directora. Respiró hondo y llamó. Pasaron unos segundos, y tras recibir el permiso, abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Hermione.

Habían estado tantas veces en ese despacho que Ron podía asegurar que lo podría describir con los ojos cerrados. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa que estaba forrada por estanterías llanas de pesados libros. Estaban todas las paredes llenas de ellos menos una que se encontraba en el fondo de la estancia, donde se encontraban los retratos de todos los directores que había tenido el instituto, desde los fundadores hasta Albus Dumbledore, que había fallecido el año pasado después de entregar su vida en cuerpo y alma a esa institución.

En la mesa, que se encontraba delante de esa pared, se encontraba la directora, Minerva McGonagall. Era una mujer muy estricta y lo reflejaban su actitud y su apariencia. McGonagall siempre llegaba un traje de chaqueta y pantalón de color oscuro y su pelo castaño recogido en un moño bien apretado. Llevaba gafas aunque Ron tenía la sensación de que pocas veces las usaba, al menos cuando se trataba de él o de alguno de sus amigos, ya que siempre los miraba por encima de ellas con esos ojos que parecían que estuvieran leyendo tu mente.

Minerva McGonagall se sorprendió al verlos en su despacho ya que no los había mandado llamar y que supiera tampoco se habían metido en ningún problema del que la hubieran informado todavía.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, ¿qué les trae por aquí? Que yo sepa no se han metido todavía en problemas, todo un récord tratándose de ustedes, si me lo permiten -comentó la profesora McGonagall.

-Pues lo cierto es que si estamos en un problema... mas o menos -a Hermione le costaba encontrar la manera de empezar a relatarle a la directora los hechos.

-Verá profesora, lo que Hermione le trata de decir es que Sna... el profesor Snape le ha puesto un retraso y con el de hoy ya ha acumulado tres lo que significa... -explicó Ron al ver que Hermione no podía.

-...que está suspensa, entiendo. Señorita Granger, ¿podría explicarme cómo ha podido arriesgarse a una cosa así?

-Pues verá profesora... -trato de contestar Ron.

-Le he preguntado a ella, Señor Weasley -le interrumpió la directora.

-Pues... -Hermione no sabía que responder, ¿cómo dar una escusa creíble sin mencionar a Krum? Si lo mencionaba y la directora le preguntaba él lo negaría todo y entonces si que estaría en un buen lío porque supuestamente habría mentido a la directora acusando a un profesor, por lo que tampoco podía nombrar a otro profesor para excusarse. Lo único que podría justificar un retraso o falta sería haber estado hablando con un profesor o haber estado indispuesta -. Bueno...

-Directora si me lo permite se lo explicaré yo, sabe que Hermione es muy vergonzosa y nunca le diría la verdad -intervino Ron, que era consciente de las pocas opciones que tenía para una buena excusa.

-Bueno está bien, dígamelo usted entonces.

-Bueno, estábamos en la clase que nos toca hoy antes de química, literatura, ya había tocado la campana y estábamos recogiendo. Yo esperaba a Hermione, que era la última en recoger, como siempre, y los demás se habían ido. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por Hermione, ya que se encontraba bastante pálida -Ron estaba seguro de que la excusa le valdría una discusión con Hermione por haber contado esa historia, y más habiéndosela contado a la directora, pero eso era mejor a que la expulsaran -. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el laboratorio Hermione empezó a sentir unos dolores muy fuertes en la tripa y se arrodilló en el suelo -Hermione estaba pálida, no podía ser que estuviera a punto de decir lo que ella pensaba -, estuvo un minuto o así en el suelo, respirando hondo, y cuando se tranquilizó se dirigió al baño más cercano murmurando algo así como "lo duro que es ser mujer a veces" y bueno... ya me entiende a lo que me refiero...

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, había aprovechando un recuerdo de hace años, cuando había experimentado por primera vez ese dolor, para contarle una mentira a la directora. Daba gracias porque se hubiera ahorrado como terminaba la historia: Ron yendo a buscar a alguna alumna de cursos superiores para que la ayudara con la nueva etapa de su vida. Después de eso, y debido a la vergüenza que sentían, estuvieron días sin hablarse, había sido uno de los momentos más embarazosos que le había tocado vivir con Ron.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se encontraban sonrojados. La profesora McGonagall estaba convencida de que Ron decía la verdad puesto que conocía la naturaleza tímida de ambos y no creía que pudieran mentir con algo así ya que les resultaría muy incomodo a los dos. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. Minerva McGonagall si podía presumir de algo, era de conocer muy bien a sus alumnos y sabía que si esa historia hubiera ocurrido hace unas horas, Ron no hubiera sido capaz de contárselo y Hermione no habría ido a hablar con ella acompañada por él. Pero siendo tan pudorosos, ¿qué podían estar ocultando detrás de ese hecho que les causaba tanta vergüenza? Decidió acabar de escuchar lo que decía su alumno y después determinaría si aceptaba la historia o no.

-Cuando llegamos a clase acababa de sonar el timbre pero el profesor Snape nos echó y le dijo a Hermione que podía despedirse de su beca -relató Ron, ciñéndose ya a la realidad -. Hemos venido para asegurarnos de que Hermione pueda seguir estudiando las demás asignaturas y hacer el examen de química en septiembre ya que, conociendo al profesor, será imposible que lo haga con el resto.

Después de escuchar la historia Minerva se quedó mirando fijamente a sus dos alumnos, sentados frente a ella. La última parte de la historia era la que le parecía que se ajustaba más a los últimos sucesos y le parecía justo lo que Ronald le pedía pero no sabía que hacer, ¿debía darles una oportunidad a unas personas que la mentían?

Eran dos de los alumnos más eficientes y a la vez problemáticos que habían tenido en años, junto con sus amigos. No es que hicieran travesuras a sus compañeros, como había ocurrido con Fred y George Weasley, sino que se metían en apuros para ayudar a los demás, pero lo cierto era que llevaban la palabra "problemas" escrita en la frente.

Pese a los problemas siempre tenían notas excelentes, incluso Ron y Luna, que podían parecer los más despistados del grupo. Minerva siempre trataba de imaginar a sus alumnos en el futuro, con sus carreras ya terminadas y sus trabajos, y sabía que ese grupo tenía un futuro muy prometedor, ¿valía la pena tirar por la borda dos futuros así por tres retrasos y porque no le contaran todo?

-Le creo, Señor Weasley -Minerva pudo notar como sus dos alumnos volvían a respirar con tranquilidad -, pero la Señorita Granger no se presentará al examen de septiembre -determinó. Ron y Hermione se pusieron pálidos -. Hablaré con el profesor Snape y le aseguraré que tenían una buena razón para llegar tarde, por lo que les quitará los retrasos a los dos y usted, Señorita Granger, podrá volver a clase como una alumna más. Eso si, una falta más y será expulsada perdiendo todo el año, ¿entendido?

-¡Muchas gracias profesora McGonagall! -contestaron los alumnos al unísono, todavía sonrojados.

-Le aseguro que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad -le dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-Y ahora márchense a estudiar, creo que tienen una clase que recuperar.

-Si desde luego... Adiós profesora -se despidió Ron mientras sujetaba la puerta para que Hermione saliera.

Hermione iba realmente contenta, no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan bien y todo gracias a Ron... "¡¡RON!!" pensó reaccionando y parándose en seco.

Ron que iba detrás viendo lo feliz que estaba Hermione, esperaba una señal que le indicara que había llegado el momento de correr. Esa señal llegó al ver que Hermione se paraba y se giraba lentamente para encararlo.

-¡¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!! -gritó Hermione, corriendo hacía él.

Ron la esquivó justo a tiempo para evitar que se le echara encima y después de eso, salió corriendo.

-¡¡Ya verás cuando te pille, Ronald!! -a pesar de las amenazas, Ron tenía una sonrisa en la cara, le encantaba cuando Hermione se enfadaba y echaba de menos esas discusiones que los diferenciaba cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de que el tiempo de paz que habían tenido le había gustado mucho.

-¡¡No creo que lo consigas Hermione!! -la intento molestar entre carcajadas girando la cabeza y viendo que Hermione también sonreía. Se dirigió al primer baño que vio y la esperó dentro intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ronald, te juro... que un día... de estos... te mataré... -lo amenazó Hermione entre bocanadas de aire, inclinada, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Una vez que recupero el aliento se irguió -. Ronald, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así? ¡Me prometiste que nunca se lo dirías a nadie!

-Vamos Hermione, era eso o nada, no podíamos poner de excusa a un profesor, ¿prefieres repetir curso?

-¡NO!, pero ha sido tan embarazoso... -se lamentó.

-Oye, que yo también lo he pasado mal, ¿eh? Pero el caso es que lo conseguimos Hermione... Hemos conseguido más de lo que esperábamos, ya no tendrás que esperar a septiembre.

-Ya no tendré que esperar a septiembre... -repitió Hermione tratando de hacerse a la idea. De repente lo abrazó -. Muchísimas gracias, Ron... No podría haberlo hecho sin ti... -le dijo. Luego levanto la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, aprovechando que Ron la estaba mirando, dijo -: Aunque en realidad yo no he hecho nada, una vez más me has sacado de un gran problema.

-No digas tonterías, Hermione. Tú me has ayudado mucho más de lo que yo a ti -dijo Ron muy convencido sujetando la barbilla de Hermione con la mano. Hermione se volvió a refugiar en su pecho y lo abrazó más fuerte -. Ahora solo queda librarnos de Krum.

-No se como enfrentarlo mañana –comentó Hermione, preocupada.

-Hermione, siempre estaré a tu lado. Cuando todos te abandonen, cuando no veas a nadie más, yo seguiré estando ahí -le recordó una vez más Ron, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad con la que solo podía mirarla a ella, una que decía muchas cosas. Ron necesitaba más que nunca que Hermione estuviera segura de que él estaría ahí siempre, ya que sabía que ella lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Lo recordaré -le respondió mirándolo a los ojos de la misma manera.

Se estaban acercando poco a poco, podían notar el aliento del otro, acelerado por la expectación. Sus narices se rozaban, estaban muy cerca de lograr lo que deseaban hace muchos años. Cerraron los ojos sabiendo que ya no podrían parar ese acercamiento, nada podría hacerlo.

Excepto el timbre que anunciaba la cena. Los dos se separaron, sonrojados, resignados y pensando que no habían nacido para estar juntos ya que el destino se empeñada en interrumpir esos momentos siempre que se daban. Se miraron y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando sus amigos los vieron entrar en el comedor tan serios y callados, pensaron que las cosas no habían salido como ellos querían. En cuanto Ron y Hermione se sentaron separados, algo que era contrario a su costumbre, los demás empezaron a bombardearlos a preguntas deseando saber que había pasado. Ron decidió dejar hablar a Hermione y que contara ella, si quería, la excusa que había puesto para sus retrasos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste estar presente en la conversación que McGonagall tuvo con Hermione? -preguntó Harry -. Pensábamos que con lo estricta que es eso sería algo casi imposible.

-Pudimos estar juntos gracias a que Ron se adueñó de la situación desde un principio -les explicó Hermione -. Yo no podía explicarle porque había llegado tarde por lo que se lo explico Ron.

-Vaya... Muy buena, hermanito -lo felicitó Ginny. Ron sonrió vagamente y se sirvió la cena -. ¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa? ¿McGonagall no cedió y no podrás hacer el examen?

-Oh si, si podré hacerlo -contestó Hermione. Después de eso sus amigos la felicitaron aunque Hermione no se sentía muy feliz, una vez más había perdido su oportunidad con Ron.

-Pero si todo salió bien, ¿por qué Ron y tú estáis tan serios? ¿Y por qué os habéis sentado separados? -preguntó Luna con su habitual aire distraído.

-¿Qué? No nos pasa nada, solo que no me ha gustado mucho la excusa que ha puesto Ron para explicar los retrasos. Y antes de que preguntéis, no queréis saberlo, creedme.

-Está bien... -contestaron con resignación.

-De todas formás Hermione es una exagerada, no fue para tanto -comentó Ron. Ahora que sabía por donde había decidido llevar la conversación Hermione no tenía que seguir callado por miedo a meter la pata -. Eres muy tremendista... - Ron no podía negarlo, aunque le encantaba verla feliz, molestarla un poco de vez en cuando le resultaba muy divertido.

-¿Tremendista? ¿Pero cómo...? -se dispuso a replicar Hermione.

-No discutáis, ¿vale? -suplicó Neville.

-Neville tiene razón. Estábamos muy felices sin tener que ver como os peleabais... No nos entendáis mal, es divertido veros discutir –aclaró Harry -, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la paz que reinaba a lo largo de este curso.

-Está bien -dijeron Hermione y Ron.

-Lo dejaremos... por ahora -aclaró Hermione.

-¡Hermione! Me esperaría algo así de mi hermano pero de ti...

-¡Hey Ginny, no te pases! Además, Hermione tiene razón, discutir es algo normal entre nosotros -concedió Ron y él y Hermione rieron.

-No tenéis remedio, de verdad -se lamento Neville y rieron todos.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hasta el toque de queda en la sala común. Se olvidaron del examen de literatura que tenían dentro de dos días, de las demás asignaturas y de Krum. Se pasaron las horas riendo relajados y jugando al ajedrez intentando ganar a Ron, una tarea imposible. Sin embargo había algo que a Hermione le preocupaba.

-Chicos, mañana cuando nos encontremos con Krum debéis recordar que no podéis tratarlo de una manera diferente a como lo habéis tratado hasta ahora -dijo Hermione con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ron -. ¿Quieres que actué como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Si, todos y vosotras también -contestó Hermione mirando a Ginny y Luna -. Aunque no vayáis a nuestra clase él sabe que sois amigas mías y si os comportáis de manera diferente sabrá que os lo he contado, al igual que si lo hacéis vosotros -razonó Hermione mirando a los chicos. Todos asintieron resignados sin mirarla a los ojos ya que no les gustaba prometerle una cosa así.

-Está bien, lo haré -se resignó Ron -. Ahora me alegro de no haber sido nunca muy amable con él -comentó haciendo reír a los demás.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la gran escalera hasta el séptimo piso donde los caminos de los chicos, que se dirigían al ala este del castillo,se separaban del de las chicas, que se dirigían al ala oeste, y cada uno se fue a la cama pensando en como podrían solucionar el problema de Krum.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado....

Nos leemos (?)

Bye

Nay


	4. Planes y Citas

Hola!

Gracias a pupis81 por añadir mi historia a tu lista de favoritas!Aquí os dejo el cuarto capitulo...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Problemas y Citas

La noche del jueves, una noche tan tranquila como cualquier otra en el colegio Hogwarts, a excepción de una clase en la que una chica lloraba de la manera más amarga que jamás se había escuchado entre las paredes de esa institución.

Hermione Jane Granger, ex-alumna del colegio Hogwarts, el internado en el que había conocido a sus amigos, en el que se había enamorado, en el que había aprendido que las reglas a veces no eran los más importante... Pero eso se había acabado y todo por las dos personas a las que más había odiado en su vida...

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~Flash Back~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

-Bueno chicos, ésto es todo por hoy... Nos vemos mañana, espero que estéis preparados para el examen... Aviso, no será fácil -advirtió Viktor Krum al finalizar su clase del jueves, recordándoles a los despistados el examen del viernes -. Hermione te espero esta tarde aquí para hablar de tu actual situación, así evitamos que llegues tarde -le dijo de manera cordial. A Hermione le sorprendió que no quisiera entretenerla pero no dijo nada, asintió y se fue a su siguiente clase con sus amigos.

-No me gusta -declaró Ron.

-Estoy de acuerdo -concedió Harry.

-Hermione, no pensarás ir, ¿verdad?.. y menos sola -pregunto Neville.

-Chicos tranquilos, no pasará nada... Iré y sabéis que no me podéis acompañar. Si él os descubriera estaríamos en un buen lío -dijo mirando fijamente a Ron.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque tú eres el que más probabilidades tiene de no hacerme caso y quiero que por una vez lo hagas.

-¡Está bien! Pero no estoy de acuerdo con ésto, que quede claro...

-No puedes acompañarme, esta vez no... -se miraron fijamente a los ojos y pareció que el tiempo se parara, pero el mundo seguía y ellos tenían que avanzar también.

-Sentimos mucho interrumpir este idílico momento pero tenemos que ir a clase -les recordó Neville mientras Harry reía al ver las caras sonrojada de Ron y Hermione y habría la puerta de su próxima clase.

La campana que anuncia el final de la clase de biología con el profesor Remus Lupin sonó y con ella llegó la hora del encuentro de Hermione con el profesor Krum y los nervios de Hermione se dispararon.

Antes de levantarse del pupitre miró a Ron y vio como éste la miraba con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Hermione, haciendo un gran esfuerzo sonrió pero no consiguió engañarlo.

-No vayas tú sola... Por favor, deja que te acompañe...

-No puedes, debo hacerlo yo sola -le dijo Hermione -. No me sigas ¿vale? -preguntó aunque en realidad no le dejaba opción a decir lo que él deseaba hacer.

-De acuerdo, aunque ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto -aclaró. Hermione se inclinó y le susurró en el oído:

-Lo sé -y lo besó en la mejilla, dejándolo un poco atontado y completamente rojo, mientras Hermione se preguntaba cómo se había atrevido a hacer una cosa así.

-¡Ah, Hermione! Ya estás aquí -dijo Viktor en tono jovial levantándose del asiento del profesor.

-Quería verme, ¿no? Pues aquí estoy -contesto Hermione de forma cortante.

-Cierto -concedió Krum acercándose a Hermione, que retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared -. Me he enterado de que fuiste a hablar con la directora y la convenciste para evitar tu expulsión. Es más, ella misma me dijo que tú y Ronald Weasley volvían a tener el expediente intacto, al menos en lo que a este trimestre se refiere.

Hermione palideció cuando al escuchar el nombre de Ron.

-Y yo me pregunto, Hermione -continuó Viktor acercándose más a ella y acariciándole la mejilla. Hermione evitaba su mirada e intentaba escapar de su contacto pero le había bloqueado la salida -, ¿te crees que soy estúpido? ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría de que le habías dicho la verdad a ese payaso pelirrojo? ¡Mírame! -exigió agarrándola de la mandíbula y besándola. Hermione no se había sentido más asqueada en su vida. Luchó para poder alejarse de él y con un rodillazo especialmente doloroso Hermione logró su objetivo.

-No vuelva a tocarme ni a insultar a Ron -le dijo y salió corriendo.

Estaba corriendo por un pasillo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, estaba llena de rabia, se sentía vulnerable, sucia y humillada.

Corría, corría por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts intentando saber porqué le ocurría eso a ella, intentando deshacerse de toda esa furia que sentía y liberarse de ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y humillación cuando el agotamiento pudo con ella y se callo al frío suelo de piedra.

En el suelo, tumbada boca abajo, lloró hasta que no le quedaron más energías y se quedo ahí, tirada en el suelo y volvió a sentirse vulnerable. No había lugar donde se pudiera refugiar, nadie que pudiera ayudarla, solo era una niña desprotegida en un mundo de mayores que jugaban a un juego al que ella no sabía jugar, una niña que temía a la oscuridad...

-¡Hermione! -la luz, una luz que le había acompañado siempre y que a veces la deslumbraba pero siempre la protegía, su luz, su... Ron.

Al parecer la había seguido hasta el piso donde se reuniría con Krum pero no la había seguido hasta el despacho, ya que si lo hubiera hecho Hermione estaba convencida de que Ron habría entrado en la sala y se habría enfrentado al profesor.

Cuando Ron vio a Hermione se quedó helado. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan destruida, desde el incidente de su padre y como en aquella ocasión, no sabía como consolarla, no sabía que hacer, no creía que esta vez un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras de consuelo bastaran, pero lo intentaría.

Hermione lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos y el brillo artificial que estas provocaban pero sin el natural que los caracterizaba. Se agachó y la ayudo a levantarse y una vez incorporados Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y, una vez más, lloró en su hombro escuchando las palabras de consuelo de Ron. Lo que él no sabía es que Hermione solo necesitaba escuchar su voz y sentir que estaba con ella, para dejar de sentirse vulnerable en la oscuridad, ahora se sentía segura en la luz más brillante de todas.

-Hermione tranquilízate, vamos al baño y allí me cuentas que ha pasado, aquí puede vernos cualquiera y no te conviene -le aconsejó Ron.

-No Ron, vamos con los chicos. Querrán saber que ha pasado, porqué estoy así, y no me siento con fuerzas de repetir dos veces la historia.

-De... de acuerdo -Ron titubeó. Estaba realmente preocupado, no sabía que podía llegar a contarles Hermione y le preocupaba montar una escena en la Sala Común.

-Por supuesto no iremos a la Sala Común, me preocupa lo que tú, Harry y Neville lleguéis a hacer, vamos a buscar a los chicos para reunirlos en la sala de trofeos, a fin de cuentas allí nunca va nadie.

-¡Maldito bast...!

-¡Neville Frank Longbottom! Cuida ese lenguaje, ¿se puede saber que os a dado por maldecir a la gente? -pregunto Luna sorprendida. No es que pensara que Krum no se mereciera todos los insultos de el mundo pero le había sorprendido ver a su novio perder la compostura de ese modo -. Se merece todos los insultos que queráis dedicarle pero no podemos perder el tiempo así. ¿Harry a dónde vas?

-¡¿Cómo que a dónde voy? ¡A matar a ese desgraciado!

Harry había salido disparado hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta de la sala de trofeos. Sin embargo fue detenido por Ginny, que se puso delante de él y lo empujó hasta el sofá que había en la sala donde lo obligó a sentarse.

-¡Y tu qué! ¡¿No dices nada? -pregunto Harry a Ron con la voz cargada de reproches que fueron callados por la mano de Ginny.

Ron estaba apoyado en una vitrina llena de trofeos sin pronunciarse, sin maldecir, sin gritar, sin moverse... parecía una de las cientos de estatuas que decoraban Hogwarts. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se movió, en los que sus amigos lo habían observados preocupados preguntándose si estaba en una especie de shock o algo parecido. La única que no lo miraba era Hermione, se sentía demasiado mal como para mirarlo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, le daba miedo saber que reflejaba su mirada.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, lo hizo de la manera que menos se esperaban. No gritó, no maldijo y no salió corriendo en busca de Krum para liquidarlo. Se dirigió hasta el sofá en el que se encontraba Hermione, la levantó del él y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo. Ginny pudo ver una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por la cara pálida de su hermano.

-Creo que ésto es demasiado para nosotros. No podemos intentar arreglarlo solos, es demasiado arriesgado -sentenció Ron -. Harry... podrías hablar con tus padres y que ellos nos ayuden, a fin de cuentas son detectives -le dijo.

-No sé Ron, no es tan fácil. No tenemos pruebas de nada.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo que no tenemos pruebas? -pregunto Ron furioso -. ¿Y nuestros testimonios y el testimonio de Hermione?

-Ron las cosas no funcionan así. Nosotros somos seis adolescentes con fama de revoltosos y él un profesor de la institución más prestigiosa de Londres y que debe de estar muy bien recomendado, sino, no habría entrado a trabajar aquí.

-¿No puedes intentarlo? -le preguntó Ginny desesperada.

-Podría intentarlo... aunque no creo que resulte. Además mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y hasta mañana por la noche no vienen, no tengo como localizarlos, ya sabes lo cuidadosos que son con sus investigaciones...

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Ron, frustrado. Estaba aguantando más de lo que alguna vez hubiera creído posible y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir con todo este asunto, esperar un día era demasiado para él.

-No tenemos más remedio que esperar, es eso o nada -le dijo Hermione tristemente y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron.

Era de noche, no muy tarde pero ya habían dado el toque de queda y Hermione se dirigía lo más sigilosa que podía a las cocinas, con la esperanza de poder robar algo de las neveras, ya que no había cenado nada y ahora tenía hambre.

Debía ir con cuidado porque no podía meterse en líos y los prefectos estaban al acecho. La verdad es que con el ultimátum que le había dado la directora no le parecía muy prudente ir por los pasillos de noche pero estaba realmente hambrienta así que decidió darse prisa.

-Vaya, vaya... Mira quien tenemos aquí, a la rata becada. Te vas a meter en un buen lío por esto Granger.

-Dejame en paz Malfoy, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, no eres prefecto.

-Cierto, pero yo tengo una coartada, cosa que tú nunca has sabido conseguir -Malfoy estaba muy raro esa noche. Parecía dispuesto a molestarla a pesar de que si los pillaban ambos estarían en problemas.

-No creo que a Filch le importe mucho tu coartada, Malfoy.

-No te preocupes por mi, asquerosa becada. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por mi mismo.

-Tú no te preocupas por nadie que no seas tú mismo hurón de pacotilla -le respondió Hermione.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de ese modo huérfana! -la provocó.

-¡YO NO SOY HUÉRFANA! -gritó

-Para lo que quedo de tu padre es como si lo fueras -sentenció Malfoy susurrándole en el oído.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Hermione se lanzó sobre él y empezó ha golpearlo intentando así descargar toda la frustración que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Draco la sujetó por las muñecas y Hermione se le quedó mirándolo como si fuera lo más repugnante que jamas hubiera visto.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!

En el rostro de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa maligna a la vez que el de Hermione palidecía. De todas las personas que podían encontrarla tenía que ser Severus Snape.

-Señorita Granger -sentenció con retintín en la voz como si no pudiera creer la suerte que había tenido. Esa noche se desharía de otro mugroso becado -. Veo que no sabe aprovechar las segundas oportunidades Granger. En los pasillos de noche, después del toque de queda y peleando con otro alumno. No creo que deba decirle lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa, no se molestaba en ocultar la emoción que sentía de poder deshacerse de la becada que más problemas le había traído en mucho tiempo -. Acompáñenme.

-Señorita Granger me ha decepcionado -declaró Minerva McGonagall después de escuchar la historia en palabras de Snape -. ¿Me podría explicar que hacían ustedes fuera de sus dormitorios?

-Yo me encontraba con el profesor Krum, directora. Él se lo confirmará, pregúntele -contestó Draco altanero.

-Desde luego que lo haré. ¿Y usted, señorita Granger?

-Me dirigía a las cocinas. No había cenado nada porque me sentía indispuesta y ahora tenía hambre -se justificó Hermione pese a que sabía que era una excusa ridícula -. Me encontré con Malfoy y...

-...lo atacó -sentenció Snape. Hermione levantó la mirada para dirigirla a su profesor y protestar pero comprendió que aunque explicara la verdad no cambiaría nada.

-Bien. Malfoy hablaré con el profesor Krum para ver si lo que dice es verdad. De todas formas, no justificaría que estuviera peleando con una compañera por lo que será castigado una semana a limpiar la sala de los trofeos.

-Pero profesora yo solo me defendía -protestó Malfoy.

-Una persona muy sabía dijo que dos no discuten si uno no quiere y no creo que la señorita Granger se lanzara sin más a pegarle así que cumplirá el castigo con Filch y sin quejas y ahora váyase a su dormitorio, Severus acompáñelo y luego avisa a Víktor y dile que venga.

Snape asintió y se fue acompañado de Draco, los dos salieron del despacho con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción.

-Señorita Granger le di una segunda oportunidad y no la ha aprovechado, estoy muy decepcionada con usted y como ya le avisé esta actitud solo me deja una salida... Queda expulsada de esta institución -Hermione no se atrevió a rechistar, sabía que no podía cambiar nada dijera lo que dijese, había perdido todo por lo que había luchado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Minerva, ¿me mandaste llamar? Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? -cuestionó Viktor sorprendido.

-Si Viktor, te mande llamar. La señorita Granger ha sido expulsada de la institución y dado que tú eras su tutor creo que eres tú quien le debe comentar las posibilidades que tiene después de lo sucedido.

-Por supuesto. Si me lo permites Minerva, preferiría contárselo en mi despacho, así no pierdes más tiempo.

-Desde luego. Mañana quiero que vuelva aquí para que sus padres la lleven a casa.

-Si profesora. Lo siento mucho.

-Lo sé, señorita Granger.

-Vamos Hermione.

-Hermione -dijo Viktor que se encontraba sentado en la silla de su despacho -, ya te dije que si te enfrentabas a mi tendrías las de perder y así ha sido, no te queda nada, salvo la salida que te ofrezco yo y no será gratuita.

-No me esperaba menos de usted -sentenció Hermione con disgusto.

-No te conviene hablarme así Hermione, yo puedo conseguir que no pierdas el año, puedo conseguir que te hagan los exámenes en junio pero ya sabes cual es la condición. Debes ser mía.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

Le había dicho que el sábado, aprovechando la salida a Hogsmeade, podrían hablar más tranquilamente. Tendría que convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran hospedarse en el pueblo hasta ese día y así no la acompañarían. Hermione estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer y no tenía a nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

Y en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y se sorprendió al ver quién entraba por ella.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado....

Nos leemos (?)

Bye

Nay


	5. Hogsmeade

Hola!

Aquí tenéis el penúltimo capitulo de la historia... Aunque no dejáis comentarios sé que hay gente que lee esta historia ya que la habéis añadido en favoritos o a las alertas... A todos, gracias por seguir la historia... Me han retado a hacer una segunda parte y no sé si hacerla y si la hago no sé si la publicaré aquí ya que no hay mucho interés por lo que se ve... En fin... lo pensaré, :D …

Aquí tenéis el capítulo...

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Hogsmeade _

-Ron, hermanito... ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ginny a pesar de que consideraba que su pregunta era bastante tonta.

Estaban en la sala común, en la mañana del viernes y acababan de escuchar lo que Hermione les tenía que contar. Esta vez, cuando Hermione contó lo sucedido, no hubo ni insultos a medias ni huidas fallidas en busca de venganza. Los cinco amigos de Hermione estaban sentados en los sofás y la observaban a ella, que con la voz entrecortada les contó lo sucedido.

No podían creer que después de todo Krum se fuera a salir con la suya, todos sus planes y engaños no habían servido para nada porque al final, Hermione había sido expulsada.

-Ron por favor di algo -suplicó Hermione, que se había asustado al notar como Ron se quedaba pálido a medida que ella contaba parte de lo sucedido. Hermione no pensaba contarles lo que planeaba hacer y lo que le había ofrecido Krum, no quería ponerlos en peligro, esta vez no.

-Yo... no sé que decir -habló Ron con los ojos llorosos. Se sentía inútil, no había nada que hacer, ya no había manera de ayudarla -Harry, a pesar de todo esto hablaremos con tus padres, ¿no? -preguntó, aunque pareció una afirmación.

-No, Ron -respondió precipitadamente Hermione -. Ya no tiene caso hacerlo. Ahora si fuéramos con la historia a los padres de Harry pensarían que es un invento para que pueda volver al colegio -Ron bajó la mirada al suelo, sabiendo que lo que decía Hermione era cierto.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó derrotado.

Ron se levantó del sofá y Neville y Harry se dirigieron a bloquear la salida para evitar que fuera en busca de Krum. Ron no le dio importancia a ese movimiento y se puso a patear el sofá de un solo ocupante que él había ocupado.

Al ver esta acción Neville y Harry se abalanzaron sobre él y lo pararon antes de que se hiciera daño. Lo volvieron a sentar en el sofá y todos pudieron notar como lloraba ocultando la cara con sus manos. Pudieron escuchar que murmuraba algo pero no lo entendían. Hermione se acercó a él intuyendo que podía estar diciendo y se acuclilló delante de él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo... -Hermione chistó de una manera dulce, poco usual en ella, y le acarició el pelo -. Lo siento muchísimo Hermione, tendría que haber manejado mejor esta situación, tendría que haberte protegido como...

-Has hecho muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez podría haber esperado de cualquiera, Ron. Me has protegido cuando más te necesitaba, me has apoyado y me has hecho reír, incluso en los momentos en los que pensaba que no volvería a sonreír nunca más... Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... -terminó de decir. No le había dicho todo lo que hubiese querido pero no era el mejor momento para decir lo que había callado durante tanto tiempo. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el brazo del sofá, dándole la mano.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, chicos? -preguntó Luna. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y no tenía el aire despistado que la caracterizaba.

-Nada -dijo de manera cortante Hermione -, no vais ha hacer nada. Nada a parte de no enfadar a Viktor y así evitar que la tome con vosotros. Quiero que me prometáis que no iréis a por él, ni de una manera directa ni de una manera "anónima" porque sabrá que sois vosotros, al menos que ha sido Ron ya que sabe que conoce mi situación. Por favor chicos, prometérmelo.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Ninguno de sus amigos estaban dispuestos a prometérselo y Hermione lo sabía pero necesitaba que lo hicieran.

-Chicos se que no queréis hacerlo pero lo necesito. ¿Qué os parece si esperáis hasta el sábado para decidir que hacer? Les diré a mis padres que me quedaré en Hogsmeade hasta el domingo y así podremos hablar de lo que haremos más tranquilamente, pero hasta entonces, por favor, no hagáis nada... Solo os pido un día... -les suplicó Hermione. Al escuchar esto sus amigos se miraron entre si y muy a su pesar, asintieron.

-Pero solo hasta el sábado -remarcó Ron. Estaba tenso y muy serio, no le gustaba la idea de tener que esperar todo un día para decidir que hacer pero respetaría los deseos de Hermione.

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el desayuno y todos se miraron con caras de horror. Los padres de Hermione debían de llegar a esa hora. Se levantaron y antes de salir todos rodearon a Hermione y se abrazaron a ella. Hermione estaba llorando, a pesar de que los vería en un día sentía como si nunca los volviera a ver.

-Os echaré de menos chicos. Y ahora vamos.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo. Allí decidieron que dejarían que Ron fuera el que la acompañara hasta el despacho de McGonagall y se despidieron de ella hasta el sábado.

En el camino hasta el despacho no dijeron nada. Ron se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla y lo sabía. Sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos e intentó frenarlas, Hermione lo necesitaba tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la directora se pararon, suspirando y se miraron a los ojos.

-Ron, recuerda lo que me habéis prometido y no trates de hacerle nada a Krum, ¿vale? -Ron asintió -. Te echaré mucho de menos -comentó Hermione.

-Yo también te echaré de menos pero seamos positivos, ¿no?... Solo será un día.

Se acercaron a la vez y se abrazaron por unos minutos. Cuando se estaban separando sus caras quedaron enfrentadas. Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a acercarse.

Pero en el último momento Hermione desvió la cara y lo beso en la mejilla. Al separarse Ron pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la pálida mejilla de su amiga. Hermione apoyó su frente en el hombro de él intentando encontrar la explicación razonable que la había llevado a apartar la cara. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a explicarse, cuando vio que los ojos azules de Ron la miraban y una vez más se quedó paralizada bajo esa mirada.

-Ron yo... -éste la cogió de la barbilla y la besó en la frente. Hermione, al sentirlo, cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé -le respondió y pensó "Una vez más, en otra ocasión será" -. Buena suerte, Hermione. Hasta el sábado -se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ella se quedó en el pasillo, con la puerta del despacho de la directora a la espalda, deseando ir tras él pero sabiendo que no debía hacerlo.

-Parece que no lo ha perdido todo -dijo una voz amigable a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró y vio a la profesora McGonagall, lo que provocó que enrojeciera.

-Sé que siempre podré contar con mis amigos.

-Desde luego. Pase señorita Granger, sus padres la esperan.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? Solo has pasado un día sin verla -le indicó Ginny a su hermano.

Se hallaban en las Tres Escobas, uno de los pubs más visitados en Hogsmeade, en una mesa al fondo del local, en lo que podría denominarse como un reservado.

Ginny estaba preocupada por su hermano. No paraba de temblar, estaba realmente nervioso y temía que los nervios pudieran con él. Decidió que intentaría distraerlo y solo sabía hacerlo de una manera, molestándolo.

-¿Pero que te pasa Ron? Ni que fueras a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione... No iras a hacerlo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó simulando que estaba aterrada -. Mamá ya tiene bastante con tratar con Fleur como para tener que lidiar con una futura nuera más... Además...

-¡Oh, callate! -le espetó Ron. De pronto se puso pálido. Se acababa de abrir la puerta del local pero no podía ver quien entraba debido a la cantidad elevada de gente que había en el local.

-Por enésima vez -dijo Harry -, ¡no es Hermione! -Ron resbaló en su asiento deprimido. Hermione se retrasaba, algo muy inusual en ella y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Tranquilo ya verás como llegará pronto -le consoló Luna.

-Exacto... No se ha podido olvidar de ti en un día, ¿no?... ¡Au! -se lamentó Neville. Acababa de recibir dos golpes: uno era un codazo en el estómago de parte de su novia y el otro era una patada en la espinilla, cortesía de Ginny, sin mencionar la mirada, poco amigable, que le dedicaba Harry -. Esto... quería decir... ¡Ah, mira!, ahí viene -dijo Neville agradeciendo la oportuna entrada de Hermione.

Ron se quedó sin respiración. Podía deberse a que había estado sin verla y le había resultado casi imposible soportarlo, pero le pareció que estaba más guapa que nunca.

Hermione se sentía exactamente igual. Había echado mucho de menos a todo, por supuesto, pero Ron era especial. No había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron y en lo que pasaría a partir de ese día.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se abalanzaron sobre Hermione, dejando en último lugar a Ron. Cuando llegó su turno para saludarla buscó sus ojos y los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro volviendo a sentirse en casa. Después de eso se abrazaron y Ron la besó en la mejilla.

-Te he echado mucho de menos -dijeron para luego reír por haberlo dicho a la vez.

Se sentaron y hablaron de todo lo que Hermione se había perdido en el día que había estado fuera, y es que un día en un internado lleno de adolescentes daba para mucho que hablar. No se mencionó a Krum en ningún momento, ni se hizo referencia a la situación de Hermione. Lo que si comentaron fue la broma que le gastaron el viernes a Draco Malfoy, gentileza de los chicos.

-Pero... ¡os dije que no hicierais nada! -les reprochó Hermione a sus amigos que tenían en sus caras sendas sonrisas malévolas.

-En realidad no dijiste que no pudiéramos hacerle nada a Malfoy -le corrigió Ron -. Además nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros, lo hicimos de la manera más discreta posible y está tan avergonzado por lo que pasó que no se le ocurriría contárselo a nadie.

-¿Y se puede saber que hicisteis? -preguntó Hermione.

-¡Fue una obra maestra! Ya sabes que después del entrenamiento de fútbol él siempre se queda más tiempo para practicar su "tiro mortal" -dijo Harry, diciendo las últimas dos palabras imitando la voz de Malfoy, burlándose del nombre tan peculiar que éste le había dado a su disparo a portería.

-Bueno, pues cuando todos se marcharon y él estaba en la ducha -continuó Neville – le cogimos todas las toallas y la ropa de la taquilla dejando en su lugar un vestido, que conseguimos del aula de teatro, y una nota diciéndole que encontraría sus cosas en el baño del segundo piso.

-Como todos saben que se queda más tiempo, comprendió que nadie iría a buscarlo así que no le quedó más remedio que ponerse el vestido e ir hasta el baño. Lo mejor del asunto es que nada más salir del vestuario le hicimos una foto con el vestido. Cuando llegó a su habitación, después de la cena, se encontró con la foto además de otra nota advirtiéndole de que solo era una copia y que si abría la boca esa foto les llegaría a todos los estudiantes -completó Ron.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione a pesar de su reticencia inicial era la que más se reía y se lamentaba por no haber visto ese espectáculo

-Pero no te preocupes aquí tengo una copia para que lo veas - Hermione no pudo contener la risa cuando vio lo que mostraba la foto que le tendía Ron. En ella aparecía Draco Malfoy, con uno de los vestidos más pomposos que había visto en su vida, sin contar la enorme y reluciente piedra que llevaba en el pecho.

-¡Chicos sois los mejores! -los felicitó Hermione sin poder apartar la vista de la foto.

-¡Eso intentamos! -corearon los chicos.

Después de mirar la foto por unos minutos y bromear acerca del asunto y de lo favorecido que salía Draco, Hermione miró el reloj y Ron pudo ver como palidecía hasta quedarse blanca como la tiza.

-Chicos, tengo que irme unos minutos, si me disculpáis... Nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato, ¿vale? -dijo y salió deprisa del local sin dar más explicaciones.

-Ésto no me huele bien, voy a ver que pasa -sentenció Ron y salió corriendo para evitar perderla de vista.

-Pero Ron... -intentó detenerlo Ginny, levantándose del banco que compartía con Harry, pero él ya había salido del local. Al ver ésto se dejó caer en el banco abatida -. De verdad... Se preocupa demasiado...

-Trata de entenderlo Ginny. No debe ser fácil ver como se le complica la vida a la persona a la que amas y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo -dijo Luna.

-Bueno Hermione... ¿qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó Viktor.

Se encontraban cerca de una casa en ruinas conocida como "La Casa de los Gritos" que fue denominada así por la leyenda de que en esa casa se habían cometido varios de los crímenes de un asesino en serie del siglo XX, que no fue detenido nunca.

Viktor Krum había llevado a Hermione a ese lugar después de haber quedado en encontrarse con ella a las afueras del pueblo. A Hermione esa casa siempre le había dado escalofríos, desde su primera visita al pueblo y la compañía no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-He pensado mucho en su "generosa" oferta -empezó Hermione – y he decidido que prefiero perder un año antes que caer en su juego -sentenció.

-¿De verdad, Hermione? Creía que eras inteligente -le recriminó Krum acercándose a ella-. Puedo ir detrás de ti hasta que consiga lo que quiero y eres lo bastante lista como para saber que lo haré -afirmó acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡Alejate de ella, bastardo!

En ese momento Hermione palideció, no podía ser él. Vio como Krum sonreía de una manera muy extraña, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Te he dicho que te alejes de ella! -gritó Ron acercándose a él, y sacando fuerzas de la ira que sentía lo empujo alejándolo de Hermione y tirándolo al suelo -. Vamos Her... -no pudo terminar ya que un puñetazo en la mandíbula se lo impidió. Calló al suelo y Viktor se abalanzó sobre él dándole golpe tras golpe.

-¡NO! Deja a Ron en paz -exigió Hermione y se abalanzó sobre Krum intentando apartarlo de Ron.

En el forcejeo Hermione recibió un golpe en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Ron al ver ésto saco fuerzas renovadas y consiguió que las tornas cambiaran, Ron se abalanzó sobre Viktor y empezó a golpearlo pero éste era mucho más fuerte y le devolvía todos los golpes.

Lo último que vio Ron, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a Hermione con un fondo de luces parpadeantes.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado...

Nos leemos...

Bsss

Bye

Nay


	6. Explicaciones

Hola!

Bueno pues aquí os traigo el que es el **último** capítulo... Siento decir que no va haber epílogo... y no porque no quiera, sino, porque el final del capítulo no da para más... Al menos eso me parece... Ni siquiera un epílogo de 19 años después o similares porque creo que este capítulo lo dice todo...

Intente recomponer el capítulo para sacar de él el epílogo quitando la última parte pero no me parecía bien... Espero no decepcionaros...

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, que entraron y leyeron, dejaran o no comentarios... De verdad, gracias... Y ahora respondo el comentario...

Krisy Weasley : Sé que trata un tema bastante delicado pero me gustan las cosas reales y no las que se vuelven en exceso fantasiosas, jejej... En mis otras historias se puede apreciar también, creo, además de que me gusta ser fiel a los libros... El apoyo incondicional era algo necesario... Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido de Hermione sin sus amigos, sin Ron? En esta historia que Ron no fuera impulsivo era necesario, al menos así lo creí, :D … En cuanto a la segunda parte... Comento lo que he decidido al final de este capítulo así que cuando llegues al final lo sabrás, jejej... Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta el momento!... Gracias por comentar!

Sin nada más que decir (creo, jejej) os dejo con el último capítulo... Porque todo tiene un final y esta historia ya ha alcanzado el suyo...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_Explicaciones_

Cuando abrió los ojos los tuvo que cerrar otra vez debido a que la luz le deslumbró. Intentó recordar que había pasado.

Estaba en Hogsmeade muerto de los nervios por volver a verla después de un día sin ella. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que ella se fue de una forma precipitada y él fue detrás. Al llegar a donde ella se diría se encontró con Krum demasiado cerca de ella, los separó e inició una pelea con él en la que intervino Hermione, que acabó inconsciente al igual que él... Hermione...

Volvió a abrir los ojos y no los cerró aunque la luz le molestaba un poco. Estaba en una habitación blanca, con ventanales, muchas camas y biombos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Alguien debía de haberlo trasladado allí pero ¿quién? Siguió recorriendo la habitación y se encontró con una de las escenas que más había extrañado en los últimos días. Hermione, sentada con uno de los libros más grandes que había visto en las manos, concentrada en su lectura.

Cuando se fijo un poco más en ella pudo ver que tenía algunos rasguños y ojeras y se preguntó porqué estaría tan pálida.

-¿Her... Hermione? -preguntó con cara de fastidio. Le había costado mucho que le saliera la voz, como si no la hubiera utilizado en meses.

-¿Ron? ¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione levantándose de la silla, dejando caer el libro y abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Ron sintió mucho dolor y no pudo evitar un quejido, Hermione al darse cuenta de ello se separó -. Lo siento mucho Ron pero... ¡me alegra tanto que por fin despertaras! -dijo volviendo a abrazarlo, esta vez con más cuidado.

-¿Por fin? -preguntó Ron. Le costaba mucho hablar ya que tenía la boca seca. Se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo -. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado... inconsciente?

-Dos días... Estamos a lunes... ¡Ay Ron, lo siento tanto! -se disculpó Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero... ¿por qué te disculpas?

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Estás así por mi culpa! Si yo te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba...

-Señorita Granger le dije que si había novedades me avisará -le recriminó la señora Pomfrey -. Ahora váyase tengo que revisarlo, vamos fuera -le ordenó a Hermione.

-Claro señora Pomfrey -dijo Hermione -. Nos vemos más tarde Ron, cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo -le prometió inclinándose y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Adiós -se despidió Ron.

-¿Entonces despertó? -preguntó Ginny levantándose de la mesa que ocupaba junto con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

-Si -contestó Hermione muy contenta -aunque no vale la pena que intentes entrar, Ginny... La señora Pomfrey le está revisando -Ginny volvió a sentarse abatida.

-¿Y que tal lo viste? -preguntó Harry muy interesado. Hermione sabía que había estado sumamente preocupado por Ron ya que lo consideraba como un hermano así que no se hizo de rogar y les contó todo lo que sabía hasta ahora del estado de Ron.

-Chicos tengo que contarle lo que pasó y estoy preocupada por si se lo toma mal aunque no me extrañaría ya que por mi culpa ha estado en la enfermería inconsciente.

-¡Hermione, no te preocupes! Seguro que lo entiende... -la consoló Luna -. Si nosotros lo entendimos él también.

-Eso espero -dijo Hermione apenada -. Bueno me voy, tengo que hablar con él antes de volver a la enfermería.

-Adiós -se despidieron a coro.

-¡Hermione! Que bien que as vuelto... Profesor Lupin ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Verás Ron... Te prometí que cuando volviera te explicaría lo que pasó y... para eso necesito que el profesor Lupin esté presente.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno fue él quien me dijo que fuera a la cita con Krum.

-¿¡Qué!

-Verás hay algo que no te conté... La noche en la que fui expulsada... No me fui del despacho de McGonagall a la habitación directamente, antes tuve una conversación con Krum...

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~Flash Back~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

-Hermione -dijo Viktor que se encontraba sentado en la silla de su despacho -, ya te dije que si te enfrentabas a mi tendrías las de perder y así ha sido, no te queda nada, salvo la salida que te ofrezco yo y no será gratuita.

-No me esperaba menos de usted -sentenció Hermione con disgusto.

-No te conviene hablarme así Hermione, yo puedo conseguir que no pierdas el año, puedo conseguir que te hagan los exámenes en junio pero ya sabes cual es la condición. Debes ser mía.

Hermione lo miró con cara de horror. Krum se acercó a ella y la besó brevemente, ella se apartó de él asqueada.

-Te esperó a las afueras de Hogsmeade el sábado, aprovechando que hay excursión. Creo que eres lo bastante lista como para convencer a tus padres de que te dejen pasar este fin de semana en el pueblo. Y ahora vete, tienes que hacer una maleta...

Hermione salió corriendo del aula y se dirigió al séptimo piso donde encontró un aula abierta. Se sentó a la mesa del profesor y lloró como no lo había hecho nunca. Después de lo que parecieron horas la puerta de aula se abrió y se sorprendió al ver quién entraba por ella.

Remus Lupin, su profesor de biología y amigo de los padres de Harry. Era un hombre que inspiraba confianza, Hermione siempre pensó que se debía a su mirada dorada y cálida. Se sorprendió al verlo tan tarde en ese aula y aún más cuando lo vio tan blanco como la tiza. Remus se acercó a ella y se quedó observándola, a Hermione le pareció que intentaba decir algo.

-Hermione... he escuchado la... conversación que tenías con Víktor y... -se interrumpió, ya que ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos de su profesor de biología pero no se apartó, necesitaba ese abrazó, que le pareció casi tan protector como el de un padre. Cuando por fin se separaron Lupin vio que estaba sonrojada.

-Yo... lo siento mucho profesor. No sé que me llevó a hacer algo así.

-No te preocupes Hermione. Creo que lo necesitábamos ambos -añadió sentándose en la silla del profesor -. Cuando escuche lo que Krum te estaba diciendo... no... no sabía como ayudarte pero ahora ya sé lo que podemos hacer.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero ayudarte para desenmascarar a Krum. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Verás, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a la cita del sábado y decirle que no cederás a su chantaje.

-Con el debido respeto señor, pero... ¿cómo pretende desenmascarar a Krum de ese modo?

-Bueno, como ya sabes Hermione, soy amigo de los padres de Harry y ellos son detectives -Hermione asintió -. Pues verás, mañana vuelven de realizar una investigación y yo podría contarles todo lo que sé. Ellos organizarían un operativo el día de la reunión y atraparían a Krum.

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, es cierto que hay una pequeña salvedad. No puedes decirle nada a tus amigos, al menos de momento, ya que podrían poner en peligro el operativo. Ron, por ejemplo, es muy temperamental y podría poner en peligro tu vida y la de él. Para serte sincero, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a Molly Weasley enfadada -Hermione sonrió agradeciendo la broma de Lupin, aunque tenía que reconocer que la señora Weasley era temible cuando se enfadada -. ¿Estás dispuesta a ocultárselo por unos días a tus amigos?

-Si, desde luego. No quiero ponerlos en peligro -dijo Hermione mientras Remus se ponía en pie. Ella lo volvió a abrazar -. Gracias profesor.

-De nada. Mañana, cuando acaben las clases de la tarde iré a hablar con James y Lily. Si te parece nos podemos encontrar en Las Tres Escobas para arreglarlo todo. Además, seguramente ellos querrán que les cuentes todo lo que a pasado.

-Está bien, profesor.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo -comentó Ron -. Si habían montado un operativo y estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en el claro ¿por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?

-Verás Ronald -respondió Lupin -, Krum es un hombre astuto y no se fiaba de que Hermione cediera fácilmente, además si tú conocías la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione tenía claro que los demás también y sabía que Harry es hijo de unos detectives muy prestigiosos. Quedó con Hermione en encontrarse a las afueras del pueblo pero luego la obligó a dirigirse a La Casa de los Gritos. Las personas encargadas del operativo tuvieron problemas con el micro que llevaba Hermione y no consiguieron dar con vuestros paradero hasta que empezaron los gritos.

-Supongo que el nombre de la Casa de los Gritos adquirirá un nuevo significado para nosotros, ¿no? -cuestionó Ron. Hermione mostró una tímida sonrisa que se ensancho al ver la gran sonrisa que mostraba su amigo -. ¿No me dirás que te sentías culpable?

-Pues... si -aceptó.

-Por favor Hermione, pero si no tienes la culpa de nada. Y bueno... ¿qué ha pasado con Krum?

-Lo detuvieron y está a espera de juicio por acoso y agresión -le informó Remus -. Según los abogados lo condenaran de cinco a ocho años además de una indemnización para los agredidos.

-El testimonió de Draco es de suma importancia. Ha sido toda una sorpresa que quiera declarar a mi favor en el juicio -comentó Hermione.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Oh! Verás... Él llegó a un acuerdo con Viktor, el jueves por la noche, para provocar mi expulsión, la misma noche que me peleé con él. Recuerdo que dijo que tenía una "coartada". Pues bien, ésta era que había estado con Krum, como ya sabíamos, lo que desconocíamos era que habían estado planeando la mejor manera de provocar mi expulsión. Draco pensaba que lo único que deseaba el profesor era deshacerse de una becada, nunca se imaginó que me estuviera extorsionando y cuando se enteró se ofreció para ser testigo a mi favor en el juicio. Dijo que a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia pero que él no pensaba cambiar de parecer -le explicó Hermione con una sonrisa que aumentaba al ver la cara de estupefacción de Ron.

-No... me lo puedo creer -consiguió decir.

-¡Lo sé! Increíble, ¿verdad? -comentó Hermione muy animada.

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo clase dentro de cinco minutos. Hermione no te olvides de que tiene una reunión con la directora. Recupérate pronto, Ron.

-Gracias profesor, adiós -se despidió Ron -. ¿Por qué quiere hablar contigo McGonagall?

-Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? ¡Vuelvo a Hogwarts! -le informó.

-Eso es fantástico, Hermione. Me alegro mucho, en serio.

-Y todo gracias a ti Ron, sino fuera por ti me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo -dijo inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla aprovechando que Ron se había girado para disculparse con la señora Pomfrey por armar tanto escándalo.

Ron, que no era consciente de las intenciones de su amiga, giró la cara y los labios de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos. Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para luego cerrarlos y disfrutar del contacto. Era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez hubieran podido imaginar. Ron alzó una mano y la posó en la nuca de Hermione atraiéndola más hacia él, se sentía como si volara y fuera a alcanzar un sueño muy anhelado. Ella se sentía como si acabara de encontrar la estrella con la luz más potente y bonita de todas y esperaba que esa sensación no se acabara nunca.

Cuando se separaron, Ron pudo ver que Hermione estaba muy colorada y se imaginó que él se encontraría igual. Llevó una mano hacia una mejilla de Hermione y la acarició provocando que ésta cerrara de nuevo los ojos.

Ron se sentía en el cielo. Por un momento se preguntó si había muerto y en realidad se encontraba en el cielo con el ángel más hermoso de todos. Para cerciorarse de que aún seguía vivo y en la enfermería miró a su alrededor y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

-La madre... -murmuró. Hermione abrió los ojos dispuesta a reprocharle que maldijera en un momento así, cuando vio que Ron dirigía su atención a algo que se encontraba a su espalda. Al girarse se debatió entre maldecir también o desmayarse.

En la puerta de la enfermería se encontraban sus amigos. Neville, Harry y Ginny con cara de estupefacción y sorpresa, Luna, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si pensara que ya era hora de que ocurriera algo así.

Pero lo que hacía que Hermione sintiera ganas de desmayarse era ver a las personas que se encontraban detrás de sus amigos y que la habían visto besándose con su supuesto mejor amigo.

Molly y Arthur Weasley, con sendas sonrisas, como si hubieran recibido una de las noticias más maravillosas de sus vidas.

Minerva McGonagall, que también sonreía y no parecía nada sorprendida. Tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de Luna y Hermione se acordó de la situación tan extraña que vivió con ella el sábado en la puerta de su despacho. Ahora lo comprendía, a la directora no se la podía engañar fácilmente.

Y por último, sus padres. Los señores Granger a diferencia de los señores Weasley no coincidían en la expresión. Ninguno parecía sorprendido pero su madre parecía muy feliz, mientras que su padre parecía levemente molesto. Hermione se figuró que no le había gustado verla en actitud tan cariñosa con un chico aunque ella sabía que su padre adoraba a Ron.

-¡Ya era hora! -para sorpresa de todo el mundo quien hizo ese comentario fue la estricta directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall -. No me miren así. Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano ésto ocurriría, aunque debo decir que ha sido más bien tarde -todos, a excepción de Hermione y Ron, rieron. Ellos, por su parte, enrojecieron hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Así que lo estaba revisando la enfermera? ¿Y dónde se metió el profesor Lupin? -preguntó pícaramente Ginny.

-Se tuvo que marchar porque tenía clase -contestó Hermione intentando desviar el tema.

-Pobre Remus. No se va a creer que estuvo tan cerca de ver este momento y que al final se lo perdió -se apiado Arthur.

-¡Papá! -se escandalizó Ron.

-No ha dicho más que la verdad, Ron. Todos esperábamos que esto ocurriera -intervino Molly. Hermione y Ron se miraron y rieron sonrojados.

Minerva se marchó con Hermione y sus padres para hablar sobre su regreso inmediato a las clases. Antes de marcharse, Hermione, completamente sonrojada, beso a Ron en la mejilla y le prometió que regresaría más tarde. Molly se deshacía en atenciones con su hijo y le preguntaba acerca de su relación con Hermione, para vergüenza de él ya que sus amigos lo estaban viendo todo y Arthur, estaba hablando con la señora Pomfrey acerca de cuanto tiempo necesitaría Ron para recuperarse.

Transcurrieron las semanas sin más sobresaltos, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que se les había negado hacia mucho tiempo. Ron salió de la enfermería, aunque a veces se planteaba si lo mejor no sería volver allí ya que pensaba que los exámenes finales le iban a costar la salud que acababa de recuperar. Su novia, Hermione Granger, le ayudaba en todo lo posible, aunque insistía en que Ron lo que necesitaba en realidad no era ayuda para estudiar, sino para recuperar la confianza en uno mismo que le fallaba muy a menudo.

Tras finalizar la semana de exámenes, los seis amigos tuvieron un fin de semana de descanso antes de que les dieran las notas y conocer si tendrían que hacer algún examen de recuperación, aunque confiaban en que no fuera necesario.

Ginny y Luna estaban muy tristes ya que sus amigos y respectivos novios se marcharían a la universidad. Harry haría criminología, siguiendo la trayectoria de sus padres, Neville estudiaría biología, ya que le encantaba la botánica y Hermione y Ron harían medicina. Las chicas estaban preocupadas de que después del verano nada volviera a ser como antes y así se lo hicieron saber a los chicos el día anterior a recibir las notas de los exámenes en el jardín exterior del internado, cuando todos estaban sentados bajo el haya que tantas veces los había cobijado.

-¡Claro que nada será como antes! -sentenció Ron, que recibió un codazo por parte de Hermione que se hallaba sentada entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de su novio. Ron dio un quejido -. No me refiero a después de este verano, me refiero a después de este trimestre. Con todo lo que hemos luchado para que no nos separaran, ¿creéis que por ir a diferentes escuelas todo eso no servirá para nada? -les explicó mirándolos a todos. Pudo ver que éstos le miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco, incluso Hermione, que se había separado de él y ahora lo miraba con cara de asombro -. ¡Hey! ¡Esas caras de sorpresa son insultantes!

-No Ron... son entendible. Lo que has dicho es muy profundo y eso es algo poco acostumbrado es ti -corrigió Luna y todos rieron de nuevo, incluido Ron.

-Hermanito... creo que salir con Hermione le está viniendo muy bien a ese cerebro tuyo -comento Ginny con los ojos como platos provocando que todos rieran más fuerte. Hermione besó a Ron discretamente y se volvió a recostar en su pecho.

-Ron tiene razón. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido pase lo que pase nadie podrá separarnos, ¿no creéis? -les cuestiono Neville.

Lo último que se escuchó esa tarde antes de la campana que anunciaba la cena, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la puesta de sol, fue un gran sí dado por los seis amigos. Un sí que estaba lleno de ilusiones, de amor, de esperanzas hacia un futuro que se cernía sobre ellos y que enfrentarían... juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

Ya empece a escribir la segunda parte de esta historia, ya que la chica que me reto ha escribir la primera parte me reto a continuarla... No sabía si la publicaría aquí aunque creo que si lo haré ya que aunque no comentáis se que estáis en las "sombras"...

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia como disfrute yo escribiéndola, :D...

Nos leemos...

Bye

Nay


End file.
